Vows Made To Be Broken
by togaklutz
Summary: The Yugioh gang goes to Las Vegas, drunken parties and everyone gets married, that's right married! Yeah, but who did they marry? Who knows? Come read and find out. WARNING CONTAINS OC
1. A short Introduction

Vows Made to Be Broken: A tale of drunken marriage a la Yugioh style. Has OC and So on and so forth so if you don't like OC TOO BAD DON'T READ IT! Also I altered ages to my liking so kiss my ass if you don't like it. Also I'd like to thank this website that had a bunch of plot bunnies and gave my friend Meditation6 (read her HP/Who's Line crossover) the idea to give it to me, and without it, you wouldn't be reading this.

The Couples:

Seto Kaiba – Shay Devlin

Laria Kaiba- Malik Ishtar

Mokuba Kaiba- Rebecca Hawkins

Yugi Muoto – Tea Gardener

Joey Wheeler- Mai Valentine

Tristan Taylor– Serenity Wheeler

Ryou Bakura – Farrah Goldman

The Characters:

Seto Kaiba: Age-22 the cold, heartless CEO of Kaiba Corp. His heart only softens for Shay, and his family. He didn't originally want to go to Las Vegas but Shay and Mokuba and Laria all convinced him to go and even use the jet.

Laria Kaiba: Age-22 Seto's twin sister. Looks exactly like Seto, except she's got boobs and longer hair. She's a spitfire and does as she pleases. She and Seto fight a lot, but that's to be expected. They are twins you know. Laria hates Joey or Mutt as she fondly likes to call him.

Mokuba Kaiba: Age-18 The Youngest of the Kaiba's. He's really sweet and cares a lot about Rebecca. He's quieter but is the first to stand up for his family and the good of everyone.

Shay Devlin: Age- 21 looks like her older brother Duke except longer and straighter hair. She's hyper and loves Seto dearly. She hates Serenity with a passion and would love to kill the daft idiot. Savvy? Oh she likes pirates a lot too.

Ryou Bakura: Age- 22 Very quiet and shy. Gets embarrassed very easily and worries about offending his girlfriend. He's a mean drunk though.

Farrah Goldman: Age- 21 Black Hair, Blue eyes, and gorgeous. She's quiet like her boyfriend, kind of depressed and get embarrassed very easily. She loves Ryou and likes to tease Shay

Tristan Taylor: Age-22 Same as the show but is dating Serenity (A/N: GAGS) Shay's ex-boyfriend he stands up to Shay when she makes fun of Serenity (or at least tries to)

Yugi Mutou: Age-21 A pervert, a short little pervert, and that's why we love him.

Tea Gardner: Age-22 She quit the whole friendship speech thing and has become a normal person. She's a nice person and likes to beat on Tristan and Joey

Malik Ishtar: Age-22 He's still crazy, he and Laria are all crazy passionate love-sex type deal, but they get each other, which is more than I can say because I don't understand them, but I love them!

Rebecca Hawkins: Age-18 Still a know it all genius but is more chill, gave up on Yugi and starting seeing Mokuba (AWWWWW) She was wicked excited to come to Las Vegas with everyone. Especially since Seto's paying.

Joey Wheeler: Age-23 Still an idiot, but he's with Mai now, and they share an apartment together.

Mai Valentine: Age-28 The horny sex kitten she was in the series, now she and Joey are together, watch out now! DAMN THOSE 2 ARE HORNY! Oh yeah and she hates Serenity… heh!

And I was gonna do one for she who must not be named but I decided not to… Anyways I'll have chapter one up soon… I PROMISE!


	2. Chapter 1: The HORROR!

Disclaimer: I Don't Own Yugioh… I don't own Laria, she owns herself, Farrah Is owned by meditation6… The only things I own are a few Inuyasha DVDs, a couple of FMA ones and 2 Mangas… so basically I got nothing… Oh I do own Shay… but hey whateves

**Laria Kaiba: **I know I could've but torturing you works just as well evil laughter

WARNING: OTHER CHARACTERS

Vows Made To Be Broken:

Chapter One The HORROR

The sun shone through the window of the Palms Real World Suite. It shone on Joey's face, waking him instantly. He tried moving but found he was trapped in a pile of limbs on the floor of the suite. He groaned loudly and tried to stir, waking others with him. The doors to the suite banged open as room service came in. He wheeled a large cart stacked high with large assortments of breakfast foods.

"Good morning to our happily married couples!" the man exclaimed brightly to the tangle of half-asleep arms and legs before him. When everyone heard the word 'married' they untangled themselves and stood up. Shay was the first to speak.

"Married? Excuse Moi?"

"Yes, married, there's a lovely video of it."

"Video?" Asked Mokuba.

"Well I know I married my Malik," Said Laria, jumping up and hugging the blonde Egyptian.

"Not quite." Said the man.

"What the hell do you mean 'not quite'?" asked Malik, obviously furious.

"You mean to tell me that you all got drunk and then got married, and you can't remember who you got married to?"

"That seems to be the case." Said Ryou.

"Well who the hell did I marry?" asked Mokuba, he had just turned 18, and had brought Rebecca out for a little vacation.

"I'm so confused." Said Joey.

"That's to be expected Mutt." Said Kaiba is his usual lazy drawl.

"Seto! Don't call him a mutt! He's a puppy!" said Shay giggling then went over to the C.E.O and kissed him.

"Ew Shay!" exclaimed the other Kaiba's.

"Well, there should be a copy of the tape downstairs." With that the room service guy left.

"I'll get it!" yelled Serenity.

"Like hell you will." Growled Shay.

"I'LL GO GET IT!" Joey screamed out and ran out of the suite.

"Do we trust him?" asked Tea.

"It's Joey we're talking about…" said Yugi.

"Exactly." Said Tristan running after his friend.

"Shay why do you hate me?" whined Serenity, breaking the silence.

"You're fucking annoying and I'll slit your throat if you say another word." Threatened Shay, still in Kaiba's embrace.

"But-"

"You Bitch!" Shay jumped on top of Serenity and pulled out her switchblade from her back pocket and pressed it against Serenity's throat, not enough to draw blood.

"Ok Shay, that's enough." Said Ryou. He and Malik pulled her off the youngest Wheeler. She thrashed against their tight grip on her.

"I'm going to kill that bitch."

"Calm down." Said Farrah.

"Yeah, be a little angrier and you can have a psychotic yami just like I did!"

"But baby, you got over that." Purred Laria.

"Damn, she's shivering in the corner like a Chihuahua." Smiled Rebecca.

"I tend to do that to pusses." Shay said smiling brightly.

"You won't try and kill her again if we let you go, now will you Shay?"

"Ryou, I promise I won't kill her, yet. Not until this whole marriage thing is straightened out… But if she's the one who married Seto…" Shay turned to the frightened girl. "If you're the one that married Seto, I'm going to make you're life a living hell." She sneered.

"Don't threaten my girlfriend." Said Tristan in the doorway.

"Ah, my ex-boyfriend, do you really-"

"Where's Joey?" asked Yugi, he wanted to avoid any fighting now.

"He went out." Replied Tristan sheepishly.

"HE WENT OUT? He's not wearing anything but a pair of boxers!" Yelled Rebecca. Everyone stared at her.

"She's got a point." Said Yugi.

"My big brother-"

"No one cares about the god damn mutt." Spat Laria.

"We need to find him." Said Mokuba.

"This is a mess." Sighed Tristan.

"I wonder where he went." Thought Farrah out loud.

"To a strip club." Answered Tristan.

"HE WENT WHERE!" Screamed Mai.

"And you let him go Tristan! Nice job." Said Shay.

"We need to find him."

"No shit Seto." Said Laria.

"Well I vote we all get dressed and find him," Said Malik.

"You just want to go to a strip club." Snapped Tea.

"You're point it?"

"Me, Malik, and Ryou will look at the strip clubs." Piped in Tristan.

"And I'll go with Seto to the malls." Said Shay.

"And the rest of us will check the casinos." Said Yugi.

"Oh no, I'm going with my Malik.

"Suit yourself." Said Rebecca. With that they scrambled around the suite and got ready.

* * *

"Well this is going to be interesting." Said Laria.

"I don't feel comfortable about-" started Ryou who was then interrupted by Tristan.

"Oh grow up man!"

"Aw Ryou, that's so cute!" exclaimed Laria.

"NAKED WOMEN! Think with your balls not your heart." Said Malik.

"But Farrah-"

"Farrah was there, if she cared, she would have said something." Said Tristan.

"Good Point, so don't worry about it." Laria said quickly. She quickly scanned the crowd and saw a familiar blonde at the bar, drinking a beer in his boxers. "MUTT!" She screamed. Joey looked up, horrified.

"Oh Shit!" He drained his beer and ran out of the club.

"Dammit, that mutt is more trouble than he's worth." Muttered Laria.

"Yeah…" said Ryou distractedly. She looked over to the three boys staring at a particularly large breasted stripper in a black thong and top.

"Come on you three." She grabbed them and pulled them outside.

* * *

"Seto look at this dress! It's so pretty!" exclaimed Shay.

"Yeah, nice, do you want it?"

"Well I don't-"

"You can wear it to dinner tonight." Said Seto. His voice had that 'don try my patience'.

"Are you worried?" She asked while trying the dress on.

"About whom I married?"

"Yes."

"I do, because I don't think we go married. This has to be some sort of sick joke."

"I wish it were." She said sadly. Seto Sighed heavily.

"Well, let me see it." He said already bored with their conversation. Shay took a deep breath and walked out of the dressing room. The dress was strapless floor length red ball gown. It fit her perfectly.

"Well?' She asked.

"Amazingly perfect."

"I know." She whispered.

"What's wrong?"

"I love you too much. I hate this."

"I know." He pulled her into his lap and hugged her.

"You've become a softie."

"Only when it concerns you or my family."

"You mean you really care about Laria?" asked Shay in mock fascination.

"Of course I do, she may be annoying but she is my twin."

"Seto…" Shay gave him a disapproving glare.

"We should go."

"Yeah, why don't we go back to the suite?" She wiggled her eyebrows at him.

"We can't!"

"Why not?"

"We don't know who we married Shay…"

"You're just made because I thought of it first."

"Yes." She smiled and kissed him.

* * *

"I don't see him." Said Mai pouting.

"I don't see Yugi." Said Tea.

"There he is." Pointed Farrah, somewhat annoyed. Yugi sat in front of a row of slot machines and was furiously pumping quarters into one of them, then pulling the lever.

"Lemon! Lemon! BELL!" The group ran over to him. Yugi's eyes got wide and looked like he was about to smash the poor machine.

"YUGI!" Tea ran over to him.

"God damn machine…" His left eye began twitching. (A/N: Twitchy twitchy)

"Yo chill." Said Rebecca.

"I think we should take you home…" said Mokuba looking a little concerned for the so called 'King of Games'.

"No! Just one mo-" he grabbed a quarter and stuck it into the slot machine. "Big money, big money." He muttered over and over again. "Cherry, cherry – WHAT!" The machine had gotten stuck and Yugi began shaking. Mai and Mokuba grabbed him before he could do anything about it and pulled him away.

"Just one more, just one more, just one more." He muttered.

"He's not allowed to gamble anymore, agreed?" asked Mai.

"Agreed." Replied the group

* * *

Malik, Ryou, Tristan and Laria made their way back to the suite. When they got inside the heard load moans coming from the bathroom.

"What's that?" asked Laria.

"I'll check it out…" Said Tristan, instantly regretting it after he had said it. He saw what he assumed to be Shay's backside pressed up against the frosted glass.

"Oh Seto, oh gods, oh yes." He body went limp and they fell to the floor of the shower.

"I think we have company." Said the C.E.O. darkly. He could see Tristan's shoes in the gap between the door and the floor. Shay quickly got off of him and pulled a towel around her-self, handing a second one to Seto. She stepped out of the shower with Seto close behind and the couple made their way to the kitchen, but not before Shay pushed Tristan out of the way.

"Hey Shay." Said Laria, not noticing the other girl's attire.

"Hi! What are you guys doing back so early?"

"The better question is who you were-" Malik started to speak then stopped when he saw Seto in a white towel that barely covered him.

"Ugh! SETO! COVER UP!" Shrieked his twin while covering her eyes; trying to shake out the mental images. Malik held the shaking girl in his arms trying to soothe her. The eldest Kaiba grinned and pulled Shay into the bedroom. She put on a pair of short boxers and a wife-beater while Seto put on a pair of black sweatpants. He led her to the bed and they cuddled under the covers.

"Well that was fun." Said Shay; who was grinning sleepily.

"Mmhm." He replied stroking her wet hair.

"What ever will are significant others think?" she asked in mock horror.

"Who cares?"

"Seto aren't you curious?"

"A little bit, if it's not you I'm divorcing them."

"Well I think we're all divorcing each other."

"If you married that mutt…"

"Don't be mean to my puppy! And no, I don't think I did. But god help Serenity Wheeler if she married you." Shay clenched her fists so hard that her knuckles were turning white.

"Calm down, it'll be ok." He said reassuringly. He kissed her forehead and they fell asleep in each other's arms.

* * *

Yugi was still muttering about cherries, bells and 7's when the rest of the gang made their way back to the suite.

"Where the fuck is that boy?" asked Mai.

"Watch he's in bed, sleeping." Muttered Farrah.

They went inside and promptly put Yugi to bed. They saw Laria curled into a ball in Malik's lap.

"What happened to her?" Asked Serenity.

"Shut the fuck up you annoying ditz and mind your own damn business." Gritted out Laria.

"She saw Kaiba in a towel that barely covered him… Quite a bit of mental scarring…" explained Ryou thoughtfully.

"Did you find Joey?" Tea changed the subject.

"Yep, but he ran off…" Ryou continued, "I wonder where he is now…"

"I'm right here." Said Joey from the door.

"JOEY!" Mai ran over to him and they started making out. Laria, unfortunately for her, chose then to look up and then fainted.

* * *

Shay woke up to yelling and running. She groaned and snuggled closer to Seto. He sat up and pulled her into his lap.

"Shay?" she grumbled and nuzzled her face into the crook of his neck. He sighed and pulled her away from his neck.

"What?" she asked grunting, barely understandable to the average human, but Seto was used to his girlfriend's half-asleep mutterings.

"I want to see what's going on."

"Don't get up, please?" She hugged him tighter.

"Shay…" he kissed her forehead. Seto stood up, still holding Shay, then placed back on the bed.

"Noooooooo." She whined. Shay got up and ran over to him.

"Don't ever leave me." He whispered.

"I won't." She held his hand.

"Promise?" asked the C.E.O., looking, for the first time in years, vulnerable.

"I promise." She squeezed his hand reassuringly and they walked into the kitchen/pool room.

"Well look who decided to show up." Teased Farrah. Shay just scowled at her and saw Laria on the floor.

"What the hell happened?"

"She saw Joey and Mai making out." Explained Tristan.

"Oh…" Shay and Seto both shuddered.

"Joey, where's the video?"

"What do you mean Rebecca?"

"I mean where the fuck is the video?"

"Didn't Tristan tell you?"

* * *

hehehe…. Well that's all for now… and a very special HAPPY FREAKING BIRTHDAY to LARIA KAIBA and her dishy twin brother Seto… hands Laria a big box and Seto a bluesy plushie

Have fun kiddies!

And remember, use a condom!


	3. Uh oh! Trouble in Vegas!

Disclaimer: I Don't On Yugioh, but if I did, well I dunno what I'd do… maybe make it less about dueling and more like the manga, I think people would appreciate that… Whatever!

Laria: Open it…. It's a coffee Maker and a gong for the show

Medi: You little vixen! I dunno why I just said that but it made me very happy!

**Previously On Vows Made To Be Broken: **The gang all goes to Las Vegas, gets drunk, and then gets married. We find that Yugi has a gambling problem and Laria never wants to see the Mutt making out with ANYONE again, not to mention never wanting to see so much of her twin's skin… Also, Tristan obviously fucked up royally and now we're going to find out exactly what he did….

**Vows Made To Be Broken: **

Chapter Two: Way To Go Tristan!

"What do you mean Rebecca?"

"I mean where the fuck is the video?"

"Didn't Tristan tell you?"

"Didn't Tristan tell us what?" asked Laria, seething.

"Um…" Tristan ran out of the room, or tried to. Shay caught him before he could go any farther.

"You've been holding out on us, Taylor?" She asked, a look in her eyes of pure malice.

"Well you see-" he began.

"Shut up and tell us." Shay pushed him against the wall.

"I'll tell you, the video's been up here the whole time." Said Joey.

"WHAT!" the whole group glared between the two numskulls.

"I went downstairs to get the video and they told me it was upstairs. So when Tristan came down after me, I told him to tell you guys… and then he probably fucked up as usual."

"Is this true?" asked Malik.

"No… I mean yes, I mean I'M SORRY!"

"You're sorry? Sorry doesn't make up for all the time I wasted today." Said Seto snarling.

"Waste of time? Is that all I am? A waste of time?" asked Shay. Her eyes flashed from anger to sadness. Silent tears began streaming down her face. She ran out of the room before anyone could say anything.

"Dammit."

"Well said Seto." Said Laria.

"Shut up."

"Make me." She said.

"I have bigger problems now…" He said.

"Well maybe if you hadn't been so mean." Said Rebecca.

"Yeah, who the hell gives you the right to make fun of her?" asked Tea.

"Where do you get off Kaiba?" asked Mai.

"All of you girls against me now?"

"Not just the girls." Said Bakura and Malik.

"Oh fuck. I'm sorry I said it."

"Don't apologize to us, apologize to her." Said Farrah. He sighed, looking worn.

"Big brother?"

"What Mokie?"

"Do you not love Shay anymore?"

"That's not it at all!"

"Then what is it?"

"I don't know, I have to go find her." He left the room and found Shay lying in their bed, curled up in a ball.

"Go away Seto."

"Shay…"

"I hate you get away."

"You don't hate me…"

"Go away, I don't want to waste anymore of your precious time." Her eyes were still closed.

"I'm sorry, and I'm sorry to make you so upset, Shay I love you."

"I said go away!" she screamed, shoving him off the bed. He recovered and sighed.

"When you're not so mad I'll come back." He left the room and went to the living room. Laria glared at him.

"What did she say?" she asked.

"She hates me and wants me gone." He sighed heavily.

"I don't blame her." Snapped Tea.

"Me neither." Said Rebecca.

"I don't know how she puts up with you Kaiba." Said Mai in Joey's embrace.

"HEY WE FOUND THE TAPE!" yelled Yugi and Tristan from the other room.

"Finally, we can figure this mess out." Said Laria. They headed into the Movie room and popped in the tape. The group watched in horror and amusement who married who. The couples went as follows:

Laria Kaiba- Joey Wheeler

Mokuba Kaiba – Mai Valentine

Shay Devlin- Malik Ishtar

Farrah Goldman- Yugi Muoto

Tea Gardner- Tristan Taylor

Rebecca Hawkins- Ryou Bakura

Seto Kaiba- Serenity Wheeler

Both Seto Kaiba and Laria Kaiba almost had a heart attack.

"I-I-I MARRIED THAT THING!" screamed Laria pointing to Joey.

"Shay's really going to hate me now." Glowered Seto. Who then pulled out his briefcase and began filling out the divorce papers.

"She's going to kill me." Squeaked Serenity.

"Finally." Muttered Mai.

"Who should tell Shay?"

"I will." Said Malik. They all looked at him puzzled. "She's my wife, it's my duty." He got up and left the room. Mai, Rebecca, and Tea swooned.

"She's so lucky to have such a great husband." They looked at each other and started cracking up.

"I still can't believe we all got married." Said Mokuba shaking his head.

"The weird part is we are all being so understanding, unlike Shay who will kill anyone who tries to stop her…" said Yugi. The group became silent, unsure what to do until they heard yelling.

"HE MARRIED THAT WHORE! THAT BITCH IS GOING TO DIE!" they then heard Malik's voice but couldn't understand and then they heard sobbing. Laria stood up and left before the others could say a word. She saw Malik hugging Shay in a friendly, comforting sort of way.

"Shhhh, Shay, it'll be alright, he's already starting the paperwork…"

"I hate him, I hate him, I hate him!" she sobbed into his chest some more. He rubbed her back trying to calm her down. Malik saw Laria in the doorway and smiled at her.

"Shay?" she looked up at Laria with red puffy eyes, her makeup running, and tear-stained cheeks.

"Hi…" she said meekly.

"Shay…" Laria said trying to say something to make her friend feel better.

"Am I doing something wrong?" asked Shay.

"No it's just…" she stopped unsure to express her thoughts. Shay got the hint and looked at her husband.

"I want a divorce, Malik…"

"Me too." He said gently.

"Nothing personal of course…"

"Of course not Shay."

"Ok…"

"Good."

"That was easy." He smiled. She laughed and looked up at a pleased Laria.

"Thank you." Said Laria.

"Laria?" they turned to see Seto standing in the doorway. Shay frowned.

"Hey Seto." She said monotonously.

"Lar, can we talk?"

"No, I'm busy." She said facing Shay.

"Seto why?" Her voice was so soft he could barely hear her.

"Why did I marry Serenity? I was drunk. Why did I say I wasted my time? Because I did waste my time… Going to malls is not my idea of fun, being with you-"

"ENOUGH!" She screamed.

"Being with you is never a waste of time." He finished. She looked at him like he had five heads.

"It doesn't change the fact that you married her."

"You married Malik!"

"Yeah, but at least Malik isn't a flea bitten bitch sister of the Mutt." Laria and Malik snickered.

"True, and I'm sorry I did it."

"I am too."

"Shay please don't hate me."

"End of the line Kaiba, I'm out of here tomorrow."

"Shay… Please can we talk?"

"It will be a cold day in hell when I talk to you again."

* * *

"Well that went well." Said Serenity smiling.

"Yeah well she'll be after you next…" said Farrah smirking from the couch.

"AHHH NOOOOO!" Serenity ran into the bathroom and locked the door behind her.

"Oh your good." Said Bakura smiling.

"What can I say? I have a natural talent of scaring people." Bakura pulled her into his lap. They began kissing but stopped a few minutes later when Laria and Malik fell on top of them.

"Ugh, you two disgust me." Said Laria.

"Us? You're the one who fell on top of us!"

"Hey shut up guys!" Yelled Joey from the kitchen.

"Is Shay really going to leave?" asked Rebecca.

"Most likely yes… I don't think it's smart though…" said Tristan.

"I'm going to go talk with her…" Tea got up and left.

"There goes a brave soul." Said Joey.

"No, she's not brave, she's been craving to do a friendship speech for a while now." Said Yugi from the hot tub.

"Now it makes sense." Said Mai.

"Ok, well um, do you thinks it's wise to leave Tea and Shay in the same room?" asked Serenity.

"Very, because Shay likes Tea and she hates you." Said Laria smiling brightly.

"Well said Laria!" said Mokuba from the kitchen.

"And furthermore…" Farrah started but was interrupted by Mokuba.

"Furthermore, they've gotten into bigger fights than this; I don't think Shay is leaving."

"She got married too." whined Serenity.

"No one gives a damn about what you have to say." Snapped Mai.

"Well my big brother-"

"Shut up, you're annoying me." said Joey. Serenity look appalled and Tristan just sighed. Tea came out looking grim.

"She's leaving in an hour."

Seto Kaiba had walked back into his room and saw Shay packing her things.

"Don't you think you're over-reacting a little bit?"

"Maybe… But it's not the first time you've done this, especially with SERENITY! I mean dear god, do you not remember Cancun?"

"We were drunk, I didn't have sex with her, we danced, then she kissed me… Shay you know I love you more than anything."

"Shut up."

"Will you at least watch the tape before you leave?"

"No." He sat on the bed and sighed.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM!" she yelled.

"It's **OUR** room and **I'M** the one who **PAID** for it Shay!" He stood up, ready for a verbal attack.

"Is it about the money now?"

"THIS HAS NOTHING TO DO WITH MONEY! IT HAS TO DO WITH YOU HATING MY GUTS BECAUSE I MARRIED THAT FLEA-BITTEN MUTT THING!"

"DAMN STRAIGHT IT- what did you call her?"

"A flea-bitten mutt thing?"

"At least you've seen the error in your ways."

"What the hell is your problem? I'm trying to talk with you and to get it through your thick skull that it meant nothing!" Yelled Kaiba in a very un-Kaiba-like manner.

"Screw you." Shay left the room and ran into Farrah and Tea.

"YOU CAN'T LEAVE SHAY!" yelled Tea

"I'm not."

"Did you and Kaiba make up?" asked Farrah.

"No."

"Now I'm confused." Said Tea.

"I'm not leaving until I give that jerk some payback." Sneered Shay.

"I don't like the sound of this…" said Farrah.

"Oh it will be fun… Trust me…"

**BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA or MWAHHAHAHAH** whichever you prefer!


End file.
